Orange Sky
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: That stupid orangetop. He's loud, cocky, and can't resist a fight. Is there anything else I have to say about Kyon? ...I might be falling in love with him. KyoUo, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fruits Basket._

_**Summary: That stupid orangetop. He's loud, cocky, and can't resist a fight. Is there anything else I have to say about Kyon? ...I might be falling in love with him. KyoUo, oneshot**_

_I'm really shocked that I haven't written this pairing before now! Being as this is my favorite pairing in Fruits Basket and all. Anyway, better late than never applies to this! I adore Kyo and Uotani together, and I hope that everyone likes this fic of mine! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Orange Sky**

* * *

I'm not watching him, I swear.

...okay, that's a lie.

That's one of those lies that you tell just because you can. There's no truth to it, no rhyme or reason. It's just a lie to mask how you fell, really. Truly. That's all it is. It's something I have to deal with, these little lies that threaten to consume me. I insist that there's nothing there, but that's just another lie, isn't it? Even now, I have no clue where my train of thought is going. All I know is that it revolves around _him_.

Sohma Kyo.

I'm not one would call "romantic" or anything like that. I'm frankly the opposite. Any guy that has tried to "confess their feelings" has gotten shot down by me. And maybe a punch in the gut or two if they were too rude or vulgar or anything like that. I'm a hard ass, and proud of it.

But when I think of him, it's like...

I don't even know what it's like, but I don't like the feeling.

It's almost like I'm floating, suspended in a pool of warm water. But instead of being completely warm, chills sprout along my flesh. The whole thing is like having a fever, as cliche and tired as that sounds.

These are feelings that I can only keep to myself. If I tell anyone, Hanajima, Tohru... I can't.

Tohru loves him, and unlike me, it's completely obvious. I might fight and bicker with him about trivial things, but she's always there, staring at him and smiling with those large, irresistible eyes of hers. She'd do anything for him, and vice versa.

He's in love with her, too, of course.

_Of course._ The words echo in my head, mocking me.

How could anyone not be in love with Tohru? She's wonderful - a bright, cheery, caring individual that is so unselfish that it boggles the mind. I can't remember the last time she's done anything just for herself, and not for the benefit of others. She's a saint in the body of a skirt-wearing schoolgirl, and it makes me feel that much worse about myself.

Me? I'm a yankee. Thug, most people would call it. I have a wicked hot temper and I'm only considerate to my friends. I'm selfish, but then again, isn't everyone? But I'm selfish for the most awful reason. I'm selfish because I want the man that my best friend calls hers.

How awful is that?

It's one of the most horrible feelings one can experience, I'm sure. Wanting another man who wants someone else. Wanting an _unobtainable _man. It's something that no one should have to go through, but they do. _I _am.

But I'm not the type to let everyone pity me, so that's why I hide it. I try to forget him, and his damning, catlike eyes, that orange hair, his lithe and muscular figure. I'm going to try to make it work with Kureno, because I like him. I _truly _like him, I _do_. But it isn't anything like the intensity I feel when I start an argument with Kyon. Or am just around the hotheaded Sohma in general.

Kyo makes my blood boil, in a really, really good way. I can't describe it, but it's almost like every nerve cell in my body is alive when I'm around him. One time, his fingers brushed my bare arm and it almost made me gasp at how _right _it felt.

Ugh, I hate myself.

I can't even look forward to moving away from Tohru and Kyo, because that is the solution, right? If you're away from someone, the feelings you have lessen over time. But...maybe that's different for me. Not that I could ever leave Tohru - I have to be there for her. She's my best friend. I can't ever betray her, and that's why I feel the hopelessness crushing down on me like so many bricks.

So, here I am.

Unable to move on, unable to move forward. I'm pathetic, I really am.

So, when I'm with Kureno, I try to focus only on him. I try not to think about another Sohma that makes me feel like every nerve on my body is exposed. I don't mention orangetop in any conversations unless I'm berating him. I try not to imagine the light brown locks of Kureno's hair turning into sunset orange, I try not to imagine his eyes becoming fiercer, jaded. I try not to imagine what it would be like if Kureno would just grab me and hold me down fiercely, like I have envisioned Kyon doing so many times before.

Kureno loves me, and I don't deserve him.

I'm not sure I deserve anything anymore, because of all the things I've done. All of the people I've hurt, the people I'm _going _to hurt.

Kyon remains someone that I just cannot shake, no matter how hard I try.

So now, as I stand here, looking at the picture perfect couple as they walk in front of me. I have cleverly mastered hiding my emotions from everyone, though I'm sure Hanajima knows what I feel, what with her talent at auras and all. But she doesn't say anything, she never does. I think she must know how much I struggle with it. Must know how much I don't want this to be the case. Even though I haven't confirmed it myself, it feels nice to know that I have someone that understands as much as Hanajima.

I watch the two of them, walking in front of us, hand in hand, and I feel my heart twist in jaded uncertainty.

If this is what self-loathing feels like, then...it's purely awful. There are no flowery words for this feeling in my chest. No pretty ribbons to make it look like something that it is not.

But...despite the feeling of hopelessness in my chest, the moment is perfect. For them.

The sun is shining down on the both of them, making Kyon's hair blaze and his eyes shine. Tohru looks so happy that the very sight of her smiling tugs at my heart, too, like something that would effect a mother.

I don't realize I'm staring until I hear a familiar voice say, "Got a staring problem, yankee?"

I smirk at him - his threat is a joke, something that we've fallen into lately, "Arrogant are we? Thinking I'd stare at you. Psh."

He smiles in return, a smarmy little gesture, and I see the tips of his canines peek from his lips. My heart thuds uncertainly, and I curse myself for the involuntary action.

Kyo turns back around, his 'snide comment of the day' finished, and leaves me with my thoughts and my racing heart.

There's not much else I can do about this, this strange little fluttering in my chest.

So I do the one thing that I _can_ do.

I watch him, and I watch Tohru, and I wish for them the one thing that feels like it's always out of my reach.

Happiness.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there's my first attempt at a KyoUo. I've loved the pairing for so long, so it seems almost criminal not to write about it until now. But yeah...despite that, I hope y'all enjoyed this! I really liked writing it, and getting into Uo's head._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
